They are my States
by MistWrites
Summary: Chapter 1- "Can I have pineapple?" "You always want pineapple! Let's have pizza!" "I want New York pizza!" "Chicago pizza is better." "No New York pizza is!" Sister story to a story by urufushinigami, Stateside Chaos (Cover drawn by me of Alaska and Saki)
1. Pearl Harbor

"...America?" Alaska asked, standing next to the nations bed. America sat up sleepily, "What is it, Alaska?" Alaska jumped up onto America's bed, "I had a nightmare..." He hugged the nation. America smiled, watching Alaska's dog jump onto his bed as well. "I won't let anything hurt you, Alaska..." America laid back down, Alaska curled up next to his side and the husky at their feet. The state fell asleep quickly, leaving America to stare up at the ceiling. The nation sighed deeply, thinking of ways he could cover this up if someone found out about his states. Russia did know about Alaska, but only because the state was raised by him for awhile before America 'adopted' him.

"Can I have pineapple?"

"You always want pineapple! Let's have pizza!"

"I want New York pizza!"

"Chicago pizza is better."

"No New York pizza is!"

America walked to his states arguing over breakfast like always. He rolled his eyes, "You can have a combination of them." Hawaii smiled and jumped up and down excitedly, "Okay!" She smiled, "I want pineapples on my pizza!" New York rolled his eyes, "That ruins pizza." "No! It makes it better!" "It ruins it!" "Makes it better!" The two started arguing about pizza toppings and continued until a still-very-sleepy Alaska stumbled into the kitchen. The twelve year old yawned, "I'm hungry!" He whined. "Alaska!" North Dakota exclaimed, "You're awake!" The other state had a very obvious crush on Alaska, but Alaska was the only one who didn't know it.

"Hey guys, I need to go to the world meeting. California is in charge this time." America smiled at the states. "Why does Cali get to be in charge?" New York whined at America, "I want to be in charge again!" America patted the states' head, "You were in charge last time, silly!" America walked out, leaving the states to do whatever they did when he was away.

"Food fight!" Chicago laughed, throwing cheese at New York. "Hey!" He threw pizza dough back at her, Saki licking up anything on the floor. "Hey!" Hawaii screeched when cheese her her shoulder, "You'll pay!" She threw a pineapple slice at Chicago, hitting her in the face. "Ow…" She rubbed her cheek where the pineapple hit.

"What do you mean Hawaii was bombed?!" America yelled into his phone, leaving the room quickly, "...Alright, I'm coming." He closed his phone and ran to the nearest airport.

"Hawaii, it'll be fine… You'll be fine…" Chicago picked up the smaller girl and carried her to the couch. Hawaii felt a searing pain in her side and when Chicago touched it the spot was red and warm. "...Is Hawaii going to be okay?" Alaska asked North Dakota, eyes wide. Alaska and Hawaii were extremely close, both of them being away from the mainland. "I think so. America should be coming…" North Dakota whispered to Alaska. Even Saki was quiet and New York was watching Hawaii, waiting for some hint of what happened.


	2. 911

_So this is what Hawaii felt when Pearl Harbor was attacked_, New York was frozen in his room, just lying there. He couldn't seem to scream, and it felt like his insides were on fire. He was crying softly, wanting to call for someone. Anyone. He could hear footsteps running up the stairs to his room, closer and closer. "H-Hello?" The state whispered as the door opened. Alaska and Saki walked into New York's room, "...Hey NY." Alaska whispered, crawling up next to his older brother, "Everyone else but Hawaii is watching the news. America told us to go to you, he has to organize the escape and everything…" Saki jumped up onto New York's bed and buried herself below New York's arm.

Hawaii stepped into New York's room, "NY? Alaska?" She whispered, "Virginia and Pennsylvania are in trouble as well…" The small girl sat on New York's bed, "America won't let any of us younger states in there, even though I went through it… I guess he doesn't want us to see what happened. North Dakota is with Pennsylvania right now and Virginia is with America." Hawaii looked at the ground, "I don't know what's going on." New York could feel some pain going away and he sat up a bit, "...What happened to Pennsylvania and Virginia?" Alaska sat up next to New York. "...America won't tell us… I want to know though..."


	3. Abandoned

Alaska huddled in a small hut he made, freezing. The bitter cold stung his face and arms, no matter how he tried to protect himself. "S-Saki?" Alaska's dog turned to look straight at Alaska, as if asking him how they would escape this. The dogs' fur was covered in ice, melting where Alaska touched it. Saki shoved her face beneath her tail, shivering beneath Alaska's hand as he pet her. "D-Daddy, where are you? W-Why'd you leave us here?" The russian colony whispered to the wind, cries going unheard as he grew tired. "_Alyeska…" _Alaska heard his fathers' pet name for him echoing in his head. "_Alyeska, stay awake…" _Alaska closed his eyes and fell asleep besides Saki in their little hut.

"Daddy! Daddy! I found something!" A little girl ran through the snow towards a small hut. "What is it, North Dakota?" The states' 'father', America, asked, walking towards her and the hut. "It's a… boy!" North Dakota exclaimed, looking into the hut. "Hmm?" America ran up to see a little boy lying in the hut with a husky. "_Aang_?" Alaska opened his eyes slowly, "Daddy?" America kneeled down next to Alaska, "Hey, we'll find your dad. What's your name?" Alaska shivered, burying his face into Saki's fur before saying, "_Alyeska." _America thought for a second before realizing something; this boy was Alaska, the Alaska Russia had sold to him. "Okay, _Alyeska, _let's go to my place!" America picked up Alaska, telling North Dakota to grab his dog. The state nodded and woke up Saki, who got up and followed her master.

**_Aang- _****Hello in Aleut**

**_Alyeska- _****Great Land in Aleut **


	4. I love you, you oblivious bastard!

Alaska sat on the roof silently, watching the people down below. He smiled as his brothers people walked through the city, carelessly talking. Some rushing to a destination, a little girl dragging her mother to a park. No one noticed the state sitting on the roof of the building. "I love DC, Saki..." Alaska put his hand on his dog. Saki had her head in his lap, the husky not caring about the people below. "Alaska, the meeting's about to start." Washington called Alaska. Alaska nodded, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Washington smiled, "DC is very impatient." He went back downstairs. Alaska stood up and walked downstairs, Saki trotting along behind him. "Alaska!" North Dakota hugged him excitedly, "You need to come down more!" Alaska pushed North Dakota off, "Yeah yeah... I will." He smiled at her. North Dakota's crush on him was obvious to everyone but Alaska himself, no matter what the other state tried. "Okay!" New York took charge, "Let's start!" He watched everyone sit down. "What now?" Vermont asked through a mouthful of pancakes. "Savi!" Alaska hissed, pushing his dog off the table. Savi tilted her head, looking at Alaska then at North Dakota next to him. "Savi please stop..." Alaska hissed, trying to keep the husky off the table.

"Alright! Break time!" DC called before going to talk to Washington. Alaska and North Dakota stood up at the same time and walked away. They started talking in the hall, Savi looking at both of them before going and pushing Alaska onto North Dakota with her paws. Their lips connected when North Dakota fell as well. Alaska landed on the other state. Savi sat down and wagged her tail happily, watching a very confused and startled Alaska. North Dakota kissed Alaska and his eyes widened as he pushed himself off her. "S-Sorry..." He whispered, blushing profusely. North Dakota smiled, "It's fine! It's really fine..." She got up. Alaska smiled back at her before running to the roof. Savi followed him after a moment but tilted her head in confusion when Alaska slammed the door in her face. Savi scratched at the door, whimpering, before lying at it. Alaska dangled his legs over the edge of the roof, not caring about the rest of the 'meeting' that would involve Oregon flirting with everyone, Florida and California arguing about oranges, and all the other states doing something other then what the meeting was on. America used to come when Alaska was younger and he said it was just like the World Conference. Alaska laid back on the roof, staring at the locked door. Yes, he left Savi in there, but he wanted to be alone. Maybe Hawaii could take care of Savi for awhile, she would enjoy that. "Alaska, come on..." He heard North Dakota call him, "The meeting is starting." Alaska muttered something inaudible before responding, "I'm not coming." He sat up, "Leave me alone." North Dakota sighed, "Alaska, I-I love you, okay? I really, honestly love you..." She sat down by Saki against the door. "But..." Alaska sighed, getting up and unlocking the door. He opened it, making Saki jump. North Dakota stood up and turned to face him. "Y-You really love me?" Alaska whispered, "But-" North Dakota put a finger to his lips, "Yes. I love you, Alaska. Ever since I found you, I've loved you." Alaska smiled as North Dakota took her finger away. She pulled him into a hug, surprising the other state. The surprise faded and Alaska hugged her back before actually kissing her. She kissed him back, laying her arms over his scarf.

The two walked into the meeting, hands locked together. Saki trotted along behind them, head high. Maine squealed happily, running to the other French states excitedly. Hawaii smiled, "Finally!" She chuckled, "That took forever!" Alaska smiled at his sister, "Yeah yeah," He messed up her hair, "Don't tell France please, it's bad enough with them!" He gestured with his free hand to the French states who were most likely planning their wedding now. North Dakota grabbed Alaska's scarf and pulled his face to hers, "But he'll find out, silly!" She dropped his hand and took off his scarf, running away. "Hey!" Alaska chased her, "Give it back!"


	5. Let us be Nations already!

**Just a Drabble on Texas and Sealand wanting to be nations... Please give me prompts for the states!**

Sealand crossed his arms, "I wanna be a country!" The micro-nation stopped his foot. "I wanna be my own country to!" Texas stood next to Sealand. England sighed, sitting down. "Let us be our own nations!" Texas stomped his foot. "No." America sat down. England sighed, "You cannot be nations." Texas put his hand on Sealand's shoulder, "But our population is large enough!" England sighed, "Sealand, Texas, you two may not become nations and that's that." Sealand took out his flag, "B-But I have a flag!" Texas pulled out his own, "Yeah!" America sighed at them, "No." England stood up, leaving America with the two. "You guys are not becoming nations."

/

"Ready?" Sealand asked Texas as the two sat in the vents above the World Meeting. Each held their own flags and a list of reasons why they should be nations. Texas nodded, "Let's do this." He smirked but he put too much weight on one part of the vent and fell into the meeting, dazed. Sealand jumped down onto Texas and threw the papers everywhere before grabbing Texas' and throwing his. "Sealand!" "Texas!" England and America yelled at the same time. "Uh... See ya!" Sealand took off towards the door with Texas close behind. Germany grabbed them and held their arms. "You guys are NOT becoming nations!"


	6. The Creation of DC

DC plugged in his headphones silently, drumming his fingers on his desk. "Maybe I'm not a state, but I am here…" DC whispered, rubbing his arms. Everyone called him a state, so he felt like a state, but he _wasn't_. DC wasn't a state, just the capitol. He was the smallest of everyone, even if he was older than almost everyone. "I've been the American Rome, The Capital of the world, just the Capital… Hell, I've even been the Murder Capital of America!" He thought bitterly, "I've had so many nicknames..." DC turned on his music, "Maryland and Virginia could be my parents. They each gave some of their land to create mine." The state whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't even be here. Maybe I wasn't meant to be created…" DC paused the music and got up, taking off his headphones in the process.

"Virginia?" DC knocked on the girl's door, "Are you in there?" The door opened, "Yeah DC?" Virginia asked him, "You can come in!" She moved to let DC in. Maryland was in Virginia's room as well, "Hi DC!" She smiled, "What's wrong?" DC looked between the two girls, "Uhm… Why'd you two give up your land f-for mine…?" Virginia sighed, "Is this what's been bothering you?" She pulled him to the bed, "You're our younger brother, DC. Of course we'd help you." DC nodded hesitantly, "But, you guys didn't have to… So, why?" He needed more information. "DC, you're our little brother. Anyone would if they could, but their bosses wouldn't allow it." Maryland smiled at DC, "Anyways, we are considered the DMV!"

_**DMV: District-Maryland-Virginia **_

_**All of the nicknames are actual nicknames for Washington DC **_


	7. Just let me be free

_**I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes**_

_**They're just children from the outside**_

_**I'm working hard, I tell myself they'll be fine**_

America shook his head, the states are fine, he knew that. But he couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened, something horrible. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for the meeting to end so he could leave and check on the states. "America, are you even listening?" England hissed, "Listen!" America nodded, "Yeah yeah~!" Then his phone rang. "Uhm, be right back?" America took out the phone and walked out to answer it. He could hear sobbing in the background when he answered, "H-Hello?" America was almost afraid to answer.

"_D-Daddy, we need you to come h-home now… I-It's DC, d-daddy, he h-hurt himself…_" America heard Hawaii hold back tears, "O-Okay, I'm coming… Can you put Georgia on, sweetie?" America kept his voice level for the girl. Hawaii whispered 'yes' into the phone. "_Daddy, North Dakota and Washington are with DC… T-They aren't letting any of u-us in to s-see him… But t-there's blood everywhere, daddy…_" Georgia managed to choke out. "Alright, tell them I'm coming as soon as I can… I have to hang up now, alright? I'll see you soon… Take care of the little ones, okay?" Georgia responded with a yes and hung up. America stepped back into the meeting room, "I have to go. Now." He stated and left to get his stuff. Canada stepped out, unseen, and followed America. "...What happened?" He grabbed America's shoulder. "I think DC tried to kill himself, but I could only talk to the younger ones." America whispered. "I'll come with you…" Canada stated simply, "I can take care of the little ones…" America nodded, "Let's go…"

"DC, why now…" North Dakota whispered, blood everywhere. Washington watched his little brother sadly, "H-He's always so happy, North…" North Dakota nodded, bandaging up DC's arms. "C-Can I come in?" Virginia asked through the door. "Sure…" Washington whispered. Virginia walked in, "H-He'll be alright… D-Dad's coming now…" Virginia knelt by DC. "H-He feels everything, r-right? Because h-his state's the capitol…" North Dakota asked softly, "D-Do you remember if he felt anything when Hawaii was bombed? Or 9/11?" Washington nodded, "H-He had complained about a headache, b-but during political events he g-gets worse a-and can't g-get up…" Virginia shook her head, "B-But why?"

America walked into the house, Canada behind him. "Where is he?" America asked Vermont. Vermont pointed to DC's room, "H-He's in his room with Virginia and North Dakota now…" The state whispered. Washington was currently sleeping curled up on the couch, holding DC's blanket. Canada watched America go up to DC, while Canada himself comforted the other states.

"I-I don't want to be h-here anymore…" DC had woken up and was currently sitting on his bed with knees pulled to his chest. "DC, please don't try that again…" America put his arm around the state, "We'll protect you…" DC shivered, "I-I can't stand the fighting, daddy… I-It hurts…" America nodded, "Yeah, I feel it as well…" He whispered, "It'll be okay, it isn't permanent…"

DC held the rope in his hands, staring at it. "I-I'm sorry…" He dropped the rope onto the floor and grabbed a paper. He wrote a note on it.

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…_

_I can't take it, I'm sorry… But I can't, I just can't deal with this anymore. Maybe I will always be a state, but I'm leaving. Please don't look for me, you won't ever find me…_

_-DC _

He placed a knife and the note on his bed before changing into a black hoodie and jeans. "I'm sorry…" He grabbed money and jumped out the window. He ran away from the house, to the city. "I'm no longer DC…" DC whispered, "I'm Alex…"

"Daddy!" Hawaii yelled, "Daddy, DC is gone!" America ran into DC's room, followed by Washington. "Oh…" America picked up the note and read it. "W-Where is my brother…" Washington whispered. America handed him the note. "DC…" America picked up the rope and knife, "DC, what's wrong…" Washington threw the note on the ground, "T-That… That… That Bastard!" He collapsed on the ground, "T-That fricken bastard…" Washington put his head in his hands, "H-He always does this… How can I hate him so much but love him at the same time?" America knelt down in front of Washington, "Washington, we'll find him…" Washington looked up, "We'll have to lock him up somewhere, he'll just do this again." He got up and stormed out of the room. "D-Daddy, what's wrong with Washington?" Hawaii tilted her head, "Why'd he call DC a 'bastard'?" America sighed, "He's just frustrated, and don't say bastard, Hawaii. It was wrong of Washington to say that." Hawaii nodded, "Can I help look for DC?"

"Alex! Pay attention!" DC looked up, "Sorry, I just have a headache~!" The teacher nodded, "Okay, just pay attention." The bell rung and DC grabbed his stuff. "Hey Alex, wanna come over to my house?" DC had got himself into a school and made friends in the months he'd been gone. Everything about his 'family' was pushed aside, unimportant now. "Sure!" DC nodded happily, "I'd love too!" He followed the boy, "One second Sam~" DC walked up to a girl, "Hey Amy~" Amy nodded, "Hello Alex, what do you need?" DC swallowed his fear, "W-Will you go to the dance with me?" Amy nodded happily and hugged him, "Yes!" DC smiled, thinking 'Yes!' to himself. He watched Amy walk away with her friends before following Sam. "Can't believe you did it, dude!" Sam elbowed him playfully. DC nodded, walking around in a state of euphoria.

DC stopped suddenly, staring at someone he really didn't want to see. "Hey Alex, what's up?" Sam noticed the boy's sudden stop. "I can't come over today, sorry… I have to go…" Sam shrugged, "'Kay Alex, see you tomorrow!" Sam walked to his car. "You." DC narrowed his eyes as the new person walked towards him. "DC?" DC watched the boy walk towards him, the scarf around his neck dead giveaway. "Go away Nav. I don't need you or anyone else anymore." DC hissed, "My life was perfect but _you_ had to show your _stupid_ little face." Sure, maybe it was mean, but DC didn't want to see anyone he knew. Alaska rubbed his eyes, "D-DC, why? Why'd you leave?" DC growled at him, "Go away Navin. I _hate_ you, I hate _all_ of you." Alaska stepped back, hurt flashing in his eyes. "D-DC-" He was cut off by DC shoving him away, "It's Alex, idiot!" he walked away. Alaska watched him leave before running away crying softly. "Saki…" He sat on a bench and called his husky. Saki jumped onto the bench and laid down. "Alaska, what's wrong?" America sat next to him. "I saw DC, I talked to him… But he hates us…" Alaska laid his hand on Saki. America sighed, looking at the ground, "We know where he is at least…"

DC laid his hand on the mirror in his current apartment. He stared at the faint scars lacing his arms. "Who am I?" DC whispered, "Am I Alex or DC?" He sat on the bathroom floor, tracing the scar that stood out the most with his finger. "I'm stupid! I can't do anything right… I'm a liar…" He named the flaws he thought he had. DC grabbed the knife in his drawer and traced the scar, blood welling up at the cut. "Why am I alive…?"

"Alex?" Sam had opened the door to find his friend lying in a puddle of blood. "Alex!" Sam yelled, pulling a phone out and dialing 911. "Alex, why?" The boy shivered at the thought of Alex dying.

Sam sat in the ambulance, texting his parents about what had happened and watching 'Alex'. "W-Will he die?" The nurse shook her head, "No, he's lucky…"

"Hey look, it's the kid you tried to die…"

"Hey Alex, why'd you fail?"

"You idiot, just try again!"

DC held his arms, blocking out the taunts. "Why, Alex?" Sam stayed near his friend. "I-I don't know…" DC whispered. "This wasn't the first time, right?" Amy asked him. DC nodded, "No… Second time…" Amy pulled him into a hug. DC looked up again to see Hawaii for a moment before she walked away. "Hey, what's up?" Sam asked him. "Uhm, nothing… I just thought I saw someone…" DC whispered, looking straight at Washington. Washington narrowed his eyes and mouthed, '_I hate you._' DC looked down. "Alex, who's that?" Amy watched Washington walk towards him. "Someone I used to know…" DC whispered, "You guys go, I'll deal with him." Sam shook his head, "We'll stay here, Alex." Amy nodded. "Fine…" DC watched as Washington stopped in front of him. "Y-You bastard. You can't just _forget_ we exist." Washington hissed, "I hope you're happy to know you basically _killed_ Nav and Sammy." He shoved a paper in DC's hand before walking off. "What was that about?" Amy whispered. DC shook his head, "No one…" He whispered, shoving the paper into his pocket.

DC sat down and read the note, unwrinkling it carefully. He smiled at Hawaii's messy handwriting at the start of it.

_Big brother? We miss you… Please return…_

_Washington acts like he doesn't care but he misses you the most... _

Hawaii's writing changed to Washington's, some letters smeared.

_DC, you better come back. I hope you're happy, you left us alone. Bastard. _

DC sighed, thinking about what he should do. "Hey." The door opened, "DC, I need to show you something." DC looked up, "N-New Mexico?" New Mexico rolled his eyes, "No, it's Texas." He pulled DC up. "What if I don't want to go with you?" DC pulled his arm away. "Then I was wrong about you. I fought to keep looking for you, but if you don't come you're just what Washington said you are. A selfish bastard." New Mexico shrugged. "Fine." DC sighed, "What do you want to show me?" New Mexico pulled DC out of the building.

"DC?" Hawaii looked up quickly. DC nodded, letting New Mexico drag him. "Here." New Mexico dropped DC's arm. DC rubbed his arm, feeling the bandages on it beneath his jacket.

"You came back, I see." Washington rolled his eyes at DC, "Wonder how long this'll last." He walked off to his room. DC rubbed his arms, looking for his room. New Mexico stopped him, "You'll be sleeping with Texas from now on." DC tilted his head, "W-Why?" New Mexico popped his gum, "We had a vote on it."

"Have you seen Alex?" Sam asked Amy. Amy shook her head, "Where is he? I hope…" She trailed off. Sam nodded, "Let's go see…"


	8. You can't die on me

Alaska woke up, shaking, as he stepped out of his bed. The state was terrified, his nightmare seeming like a vision of something happening. "Saki?" Alaska called the husky, "Where are you?" He looked around for Saki. "Saki!" The husky didn't come at all, Alaska's room was completely silent. Silent and dark. He flipped the light on and looked around for Saki again, still not finding her. Alaska went into his bathroom, now incredibly worried about the husky. "Saki!" He saw blood staining the floor around the dog, "Saki, w-what happened…?"Alaska saw a huge gash on Saki's side as he knelt down. "...Alaska?" Hawaii murmured, awoken by Alaska's scream. Alaska looked towards his sister, "G-Go get dad…" Hawaii had stepped into the bathroom to see Saki's body. "W-What happened to Saki?" Alaska shook his head, "J-Just get dad… Please, Hawaii…" She nodded, "Alright…"

"A-Alaska!" Hawaii stood frozen at the entrance to America's room, tears streaming down her face. Alaska ran to her, leaving Saki's body for a moment. "Hawaii, what's wrong?" He asked her, pulling her into a hug. "D-Daddy's sleeping and won't wake up…" Hawaii pointed to America's bed shakily. Alaska looked to the bed and pulled Hawaii towards himself protectively. He could see blood on the messed up sheets, "D-Daddy?" Alaska whispered, "Hawaii, stay out here…" He walked up to the bed. Blood covering America's face looked like tears, like he was crying blood. "A-Alaska, I-I'm scared…" Hawaii's voice reached Alaska. Alaska nodded, "O-One moment… Can you tell Uncle Canada to come here?" Hawaii whispered 'yes' and picked up a phone, dialing Canada's familiar number. Alaska looked up, "Stay here, I'm going to get the others…" He told Hawaii as he walked to the other state's rooms.

"Georgia?" Alaska heard Florida call. "Florida!" Alaska called, "...At least you're safe…" Florida looked at him, "Georgia… Georgia isn't…" She whispered, "Hawaii's alright, right?" Alaska nodded, looking into Georgia's room. The room was in the same state as America's, but Georgia was hanging from the ceiling. "...S-Someone killed Georgia, S-Saki, and D-Daddy…" Alaska stepped back, "...Who else…?" Florida stared at Alaska, "D-Dad's dead? S-Saki's dead?" Alaska nodded, "_Da._" Florida collapsed, leaning against the wall for support.

"Michigan?" Wisconsin felt for his girlfriend. His hand landed in something wet and he jumped, turning on the lamp. "Michigan!" The german state sat up quickly, blood covering his hand. Michigan was lying on the ground, blood trickling out of her mouth. Wisconsin's eyes landed on the hole in her chest, the blood pooling around her body. He jumped out of his bed and ran out of the room, only to run into Florida. Tears were streaming down his face, "S-She's dead! She's dead and I can't save her…" Florida tilted her head, "N-Now who's dead…?" Wisconsin looked at her, "M-Michigan…" He whispered. "Go to the kitchen with Hawaii… S-She's calling Canada…" Alaska told him, acting like the oldest even though he was the second youngest. Wisconsin nodded, "Alright…" He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer when he reached it. Hawaii looked at him, "...What's wrong…?" Wisconsin washed the blood from his hand, "...Michigan's dead…" He whispered. Hawaii sat down, "C-Canada's coming…" Hawaii told Wisconsin.

Utah and Arizona were sitting in a corner, their dead twins hanging against the wall. "...They're dead…" Utah whispered, leaning against Arizona, "...They're dead and we're alive…" Arizona nodded, "...New Mexico had so many plans, so many ideas… Why...?" She whispered. Utah watched the blood pool on the floor. "Colorado and New Mexico. Dead…"

Canada had gotten in the car as soon as Hawaii called him. He could hear her holding back tears as she spoke, and when she got the the part about America and Saki being _dead_, that's when he knew something was really wrong. Sure, animals can't die, but America? His brothers' country was still strong, nothing would happen over night! Right? Canada reached the house and unlocked the door. "...Hawaii?" He called the state. The girl looked up, "...Canada…!" She ran up to him, "...Something's happened, something bad…" Hawaii buried her head in Canada's shirt. Wisconsin was sleeping on the couch, three beer bottles next to him. Yes, something had happened. Wisconsin never drank in front of Hawaii, ever. "...Where are the others…?" Canada asked Hawaii. "...Alaska went to get the other states…" Hawaii told him. Canada nodded, "I'll go find him, alright?" Hawaii whispered yes. Canada walked down the hallway, peeking into Wisconsin and Michigan's room. "Oh…" He saw Michigan on the floor, dead. He went to the next one, Alaska's, and looked into the bathroom. Saki was in there still, dead. "...Uncle Canada?" Canada heard when he walked out. "...Florida?" Florida was carrying Rhode Island, blood leaving a trail. "...We saw something attack and kill New York before trying to kill Rhode Island…" Rhode Island was injured, large scratches on her arms and chest. What shocked Canada the most, though, was that one of her eyes was clawed out. "...Okay, I'll take care of her… Anyone else…?" Florida shook her head, "Alaska is getting Arizona and Utah, the two saw New Mexico and Colorado murdered in front of them…" Canada nodded, taking Rhode Island from Florida.

"Hey Rhode Island…?" Florida asked the smaller state, "...Do you remember anything…?" Rhode Island nodded, "...The thing that killed New York was human…" Canada nodded. "...It told me that I wasn't going to die, but I was going to serve as a host…" Rhode Island shivered.

"...America…?" Canada pushed his supposedly dead brother away from Hawaii. "_I'm not America, child._" Canada narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to my brother…?" America smiled, "_Oh? I am your brother, Canada. Just as Michigan is still Michigan and New York is still New York. We are just, hmm, opposites… And soon everyone else will be as well…_" Canada looked over to see Wisconsin backing away from Michigan, "...Why…?" He asked, pulling Hawaii towards himself. Hawaii looked up at America, "...My daddy isn't evil!" She yelled, "You're just stealing his body!" She kicked him. "_You little…_" Canada picked up Hawaii and ran, following the sane states.

**I'm evil**

**hehehe**

**just felt inspired and wrote this… if i should continue, just tell me! **


	9. First Date

_**In the car I just can't wait,**_

_**to pick you up on our very first date**_

Wisconsin jumped up and down excitedly, holding onto the flowers in one hand. "Calm down, Wisconsin~!" New York looked at the other state, "We're almost there!" Wisconsin nodded, "I'm taking over the car~!" He jumped out as soon as New York stopped, running up to the door of Michigan's house in her state. "Hello?" Michigan opened the door to see wisconsin holding out the flowers. "W-Will you come with me...?" He was clearly nervous, "...Like… On a date…?" Michigan smiled, "Yes~!" She grabbed the flowers- her state flower, the apple blossom- "Just let me change~!" She ran inside to get dressed. Wisconsin looked back at New York, who gave him a thumbs up.

_**Is it cool if I hold your hand?**_

_**Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? **_

"Just don't destroy my car~!" New York called after them, "And don't get _too_ drunk!" He watched them drive off before going to wait in Michigan's house.

Michigan smiled at Wisconsin, "Where are we going?" She brushed her hair out of her face. "W-Where do you want to go?" Wisconsin looked over at her. "Let's go eat first~!" Michigan pointed over to a small town they were approaching. "Okay!"

_**Do you like my stupid hair?**_

_**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? **_

Wisconsin fixed his hair quickly, annoyed at the part sticking up. "You're fine!" Michigan adjusted her black bow and looked over at Wisconsin, "Come on!" Wisconsin nodded, grabbing her hand. Michigan blushed slightly before squeezing Wisconsin's hand.

_**I'm too scared of what you think**_

_**You make me nervous so I really can't eat **_

"What do you want, Rosie?" Wisconsin asked Michigan as they looked at the menu together. "Let's share somethin'~." She pointed to some spaghetti and cheese bread. "Okay, let's do that!" Wisconsin closed the menu and told the waiter before grabbing Michigan's hand again.

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_

_**Honest, let's make this night last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

_**Forever and ever, let's make this last forever**_

"Let's go~!" The two probably had too much to drink. "Yes, one moment~!" Wisconsin kissed Michigan's cheek, making her blush.

_**Okay, not entirely proud of this one... But you guys needed something happy, so here, have some adorable MichiganxWisconsin fluff~! Song- First Date by blink-182. Any other state ships you can think of? Any state, any gender, I don't care~ Even incest (South DakotaxNorth Dakota forever~!) Or the four (New Mexico x Colorado x Arizona x Utah) Or whatever angst if that's your thing (Haha Ghost!Alaska x North Dakota) Or a real life problem thing (No politics I cant plz) I also cant do fluff well ye **_


	10. Does Anyone Really Care?

**_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_**

**_But here we are, we're here tonight_**

"Wisconsin?"

Michigan looked over at Wisconsin.

"Yeah?"

Wisconsin tilted his head.

"We'll be together forever, right?"

"Of course."

"That's all."

Michigan woke up. She didn't know she was asleep, she wished it was real. Because Wisconsin was gone. He was gone and would never be hers again. True, he was still alive, but America fell and the states were claimed by various countries. Michigan lived with Germany, Wisconsin with Russia. Alaska, DC, and Hawaii were with Canada. Almost every country had at least one state, and America was dead. Michigan honestly didn't mind living with Germany, she liked it here.

"Michigan!"

Italy was calling her again. Michigan chose to keep her name, to keep her tied to the dead USA.

"Yes?"

"I have pasta!"

Of course Italy had pasta. Michigan got out of bed and picked up her necklace. The one Wisconsin gave her the first week they started dating. She wondered what Wisconsin was doing and hoped she could see him at the next world meeting. Michigan knew he was a territory of Russia, like she was a territory of Germany.

"I'm coming!"

"Yay!"

Michigan ran downstairs and jumped into a chair.

"Good morning, Michigan-chan." Japan nodded to Michigan. Michigan smiled,

"Good morning!"

Wisconsin sighed, his arm hanging over the side of his bed.

"Wisconsin, time to get up."

Lithuania opened his door. Wisconsin nodded and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"You can help Latvia."

"Alright."

Wisconsin got dressed when Lithuania left. He went downstairs to help Latvia.

"Uncle Canada, will daddy ever return?"

Hawaii looked up at Canada hopefully.

"No."

DC answered before Canada could.

"He left and won't come back."

"But..."

"DC's right, Hawaii."

"Alaska, DC, there's a chance."

Canada sighed at their pessimistic attitude.

"All of us are separate. The chance is small."

"How'd daddy die anyway?"

Hawaii tilted her head. Canada leaned back in his chair for a second.

"America lost the war. He wouldn't let anyone help him either, so he lost and everything just went to hell."

Alaska nodded.

"I think Texas was against him."

"Big brother Texas helped kill daddy?"

Canada needed to talk to Alaska and DC about bringing up these topics in front of Hawaii.

Florida sighed, staring out the window in silence as Romano 'yelled' at Spain for something again. She watched the outside world sadly.

"I want daddy back..."

"Hey, Florida, what's wrong?"

"Are you blind? She doesn't like it here!"

"I've lived here before. I just miss the others."

"Oh yeah!"

Florida rolled her eyes at Spain and Romano.

"There's a world meeting soon, right?"

"Yes, Florida."

"We're here!"

Hawaii ran into the meeting room excitedly. California grabbed her and picked her up.

"Cali!"

Hawaii hugged California tightly. Alaska and DC came up by California and Hawaii.

"How's Mexico?"

"Mexico's fine. New Mexico is around here somewhere as well."

California smiled as she put Hawaii down.

"Wisconsin!"

Michigan tackled Wisconsin in a hug happily, burying her face into his jacket.

"How's living with Russia?"

"It's alright. I have the Baltics to talk to."

Wisconsin returned the hug.

"Texas."

Canada stood behind the state.

"It's the Federal Republic of Texas to you."

Texas hissed at Canada.

"You're serious about being a nation."

"Yes."

Canada walked to his seat and sat down.

Georgia tilted back in her seat, staring at the ceiling.

"I want us to be a family again..."

"Georgia. We're going."

Texas pulled her up and started walking. Louisiana looked at Georgia for a moment before following Texas.

"Louis...!"

Louisiana turned towards Georgia.

"Don't use human names."

"But..."

"No."

Georgia looked down at the ground.


	11. Family Reunion

Florida watched as fish swam around her feet as she sat in the ocean. She smiled playfully, watching them as she thought about her life silently. The spanish state chuckled softly, "Sometimes I wish I still lived with Spain and Romano, even if I'd leave behind everything I have now…"

Florida pulled her legs to her chest and let out a sigh.

"We had an… _interesting_… relationship…"

She dragged her hand through the water next to her, small ripples scaring some more fish off.

"God, I think living under England was the worst… I don't think he or France remember though, I may of been under their control at times but they never seemed to notice me…"

She let out a small chuckle at this thought before standing up. Florida went to go get some food- oranges- from where she left her stuff for this trip.

"Then when England was defeated I went back to Spain… But at least I got to see Romano…!"

She picked up an orange and peeled it silently, looking around at all the people on this beach. Families, lovers, moms, dads, little kids, grandparents… Florida smiled at the sight of a little girl playing with her parents in the water and a little boy building a huge sandcastle. The boy seemed to notice her and ran over to her.

"Hey, you're all alone here! No one should be alone here! Can you help me build a sandcastle?"

He asked her hopefully, and Florida looked down at the boy smiling up at her. He reminded her of Alaska when he was little; innocent and just adorable. But all little kids are, right? Florida just wanted to protect him from all the evil in the world, hold him and protect him forever.

"Sure! What's your name?"

The boy smiled her happily, pulling her to the unfinished sandcastle.

"I'm Alfred! What's your name?"

"Hi Alfred, I'm Sammy!"

Alfred sat down next to the sandcastle and kept building the walls taller and taller.

"Hi Sammy! I'm trying to make this the _best_ castle ever!"

"Well, does it have to look like a castle? Because if not St. Augustine is the best!"

"Nuh-uh! That's not even a castle!"

Alfred complained playfully. Florida smiled at him and just made the inside to reference spanish architecture.

"Alfred, time to go!"

The boy looked up to see his mom calling him.

"Bye Sammy! I have to go!"

Alfred jumped up and ran to his mom, waving to Florida as he ran. Florida waved back, smiling, before looking at their castle.

"I see you've made a new friend."

Florida looked up.

"Why are you here?"

She sighed, standing up and brushing sand off her swimsuit.

"I thought I'd see my _beloved little sister_."

"I'm not living with you and Spain anymore, idiot. We aren't even related at all."

"Well, when you were _living_ with us you called me big brother."

His way of saying 'When Spain controlled you' without actual saying it.

"So? I was little. And you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I thought I did."

"But you didn't."

"Oh well. I thought you knew that America wanted everyone to come here after the world meeting? Something about amusement parks."

"And you didn't go why?"

"Because my brother is going to be with the potato bastard and I don't want to be with them."

"I still don't understand why you hate Germany so much, Romano."

"And you don't have to."

Florida rolled her eyes at Romano. Romano snickered at her expression to his last sentence.

"You're still impossible."

"So?"

Florida turned and started walking away. She picked up another orange and ate it silently, staring at Romano.

"You still eat oranges all the time. I should've known."

"Yeah, and?"

Florida paused eating for a moment.

"You can't say anything anyway. You used to always try and steal _my_ oranges to eat them."

"I still will."

Romano's watched her playfully, seeming to challenge her to say something against that.

"You just know that they're better than your stupid tomatoes."

"They aren't!"

"Are too."

"Tomatoes are way better!"

"No, no they ar-"

Romano grabbed the orange from Florida before she could finish the sentence.

"I'll give this back if you say 'Tomatoes are better than oranges and always will be.'. It's simple!"

"Never!"

Romano grabbed her bag as well and dangled the orange in front of her teasingly.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it now, or lose these forever!"

"Never! Oranges are way better!"

Romano smirked slightly at Florida,

"How about I give your things back if you uhm… kiss me!"

"Not worth it!"

Unknown to the two others were watching their _interesting_ conversation.

"It's a family reunion!"

Spain exclaimed, walking up to Florida and Romano.

"Get away."

Romano sighed, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

"He won't give me my stuff back!"

Florida whined, staring at Romano with mock anger. Spain chuckled at the two.

"Just like when you two were younger~!"

Spain smiled,

"You two can work it out!"

_**God this was supposed to be freaking Florida angst but nooooo it turned into the weird family-reunion-sort of-thing! I hope I wrote Spain and Romano well, they're hard xD**_

_**And the reason Florida lived with Spain/England/France is because Florida went between those three countries before becoming part of America. **_

_**The little boy being named Alfred has no meaning... none at all... *Backs away slowly***_


	12. Executioner

The fifteen year old was an executioner. That's all there is too it. At fifteen he had killed more people than he could count, all as ordered by the king. He never saw the king, no, the mage always told him. Hell, the mage had basically raised him. But his father, the one he couldn't remember at all, named him Ange. He didn't fit his name at all. 'Angel'? His father couldn't have known the boy was going to kill people.

Ange was given his orders and he carried them out, no matter what, though. He would kill whoever he was told to and it no longer fazed him. Not when the 'queen' had cried when Ange had to kill an eighteen year old. Not when the mage had sobbed over a dead twelve year old.

But one time he couldn't kill. The one time he failed to kill someone was when the person he was supposed to kill had whispered his true name. He had froze in place, unable to do anything, as he remembered bits and pieces of his past. He was _Ontario_, Ange was just his name given as protection. The kingdom was forcing him to kill his friends, his family. And he was going to kill _his own brother_.

"Ange, Ange, you have to run. Take Olivier and _run_!"

"W-What about you, Arthur?"

Ange shivered, pulling Arthur's cloak around himself tightly.

"I'll be fine, okay? Just _run_. I'll buy you two some time."

"O-Okay."

Ange nodded as, grabbing Olivier's wrist.

"And Olivier, protect your brother. They'll try to kill him now…"

Olivier nodded, looking at Arthur,

"...Okay…"

"...We have to get him out; the power to save our world has passed to him since the original was killed."

"Matthew's brother?"

"Yes."

Ange looked between the two,

"...Matthew's...Brother…?"

"Olivier will explain everything, Ange, just get out..."

Ange nodded and the two boys ran. They ran out of the kingdom into the neighboring forest to rest, allowing Olivier some time to explain some things to Ange.

"...So, I killed… I killed…"

"Ange, it's not your fault, you didn't know…"

"Yes it is, Olivier! I could've said no, I could've refused, but I didn't! I killed our _uncle_!"

"Ange, calm down… I don't blame you, I blame the king."

"Olivier!"

"Ange, shhh"

Olivier held a finger to Ange's lips.

"Shh."

Ange nodded, going silent.

"You couldn't remember anything, okay? You were just following orders."

Ange just nodded again.

"And they knew what they were doing."

Olivier sighed,

"I just wish I know who the king is so I can kill him…"

_**Just an idea I had, if I should make this its own story tell me!**_

_**Anyways, guess who's who :3 **_


End file.
